@Whose Instagram Is It Anyway Eras on Instagram.
@Whose_Instagram_Is_It_Anyway Era - The Beginning - 2013. The very start of @Whose_Instagram_Is_It_Anyway on Instagram & all the noteworthy events that happened in the very beginning. * May-23-2013 The Very first post was uploaded which was "The Whose Line Bunch" * May-23-2013 2nd post uploaded, which was an introductory post. * May-26-2013 First post about WLIIA returning on The CW. * July-16-2013 New season premieres & Live episode photos. * October-10-2013 First Video gets posted after Instagram Video update. Video is titled "MY FIRST VIDEO :D All the boops are fine". It's in horrible quality since it was uplaoded via Instagram camera & recorded from a CRT TV playing a VHS tape recording. * November-4-2013 First scene caption edit is uploaded. It's "Rejected Jeopardy Categories". @Whose_Instagram_Is_It_Anyway Era - 2014. 2014 Had some good moments for @Whose_Instagram_Is_It_Anyway. The more noteworthy events. * January-10-2014 First ever #WhoseLineFact gets uploaded! * March-18-2014 First actual video is uploaded through camera roll. Drew: "Bad Parental Motivational Speeches." Ryan: "Do you want to end up like me?" * July-11-2014 Verne Troyer posts WLIIA episode update & tags page resulting in a huge increase in followers. * August-11-2014 to August-12-2014 Robin Williams passes away, videos & edits are posted of his guest spot on WLIIA. @Whose_Instagram_Is_It_Anyway Era - 2015. Only a few big things happen in 2015. * October-14-2015 Jeff Bryan Davis likes photo he's tagged in. * December-6-2015 First high quality video from CW Seed is posted. @Whose_Instagram_Is_It_Anyway Era - 2016. Some big moments but not many. * May-1-2016 First over 15 seconds video posted after update. Ryan going through life in 1 minute (not really). * November-25-2016 Florence Henderson passes away so her best scenes are posted. * December-22-2016 Page trailer is posted with some nice Christmas music in the background. * December-29-2016 Carrie Fisher passes away, star wars references are posted in a compilation. @Whose_Instagram_Is_It_Anyway Era - Last Full Year - 2017. Not many moments happen here really. * April-21-2017 First live video. * August-24-2017 Chip Esten reposts episode update & tags page which increases follower count. @Whose_Instagram_Is_It_Anyway Era - Last Year - 2018. The last year the page was active. * Youtube channel "Whose Vids Is It Anyway?' is made. * April-21-2018 to April-22-2018 Verne Troyer passes away so photos & a scene from his guest spot on WLIIA is posted. * New IGTV sub video player is revealed & tries to use it for video content but it's a bust. * September-1-2018 Hugh Hefner passes away, a tv ad for his episode is posted. * October-16-2018 Shadowban occurred. * October-23-2018 Admin photo is finally posted. * October-23-2018 Original page name is lost. New page name @Whose_Inst.gram_Is_It_Anyway. * October-23-2018 New pages @Whose_Insta_Is_It_Anyway & @Whoselinefacts are made. * October-30-2018 Shadowban gets lifted but the page lost almost 2,000 followers. Trivia: * The page was made before WLIIA was about to come back on TV, there was no prior knowledge that the show was set to return. * When the page was first made there was no way to edit photos to make your own posts since the apps store for android was so basic at the time, that's why many pages just uploaded what was found on google. * There were a few fanpages on Instagram at the time this page was first made. @WhoseLineNation, @RyanStiles_Fans & @WLIIA to name a few. * The admin grew up with WLIIA. * Wayne Brady, Jonathan Mangum & Laura Hall follow the page. * Some still believe that one of those pages are verified when they're not.